Dead Alive
by Deverio
Summary: Vladimir Dracula and his family escape to Garside Grange to get away from his past, but what if a blonde friend trying to 'help' ends up accidentally bringing it back? What will he do when his best friend Robin Branagh starts going to school at Garside, and what happens when he begins to feel something other than friendship towards the boy? [Season 3, 4 & 5 and onwards]
1. Chapter 1

_**Just before the story starts, I do want to mention there will be things not accurate to the series, and I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities on the show but if I go a little OOC, I deeply apologise. I promise things will answer themselves so there won't be massive plot holes everywhere. I also have no idea how long this story will be, now, enjoy!**_

Panting, Rustling, Running. Sweat beaded on Vladimir Dracula's forehead, forming like water as an ice cube melts. He was twitching, panting as he anxiously wriggled in his coffin. He was in a deep slumber - at night, as although he was a vampire, _bats_ he would not miss out on a school day to sleep through the day. He would phrase it as barbaric, a waste of time when there could be potential for him to broaden his knowledge, and become all the wiser. He recently moved to Garside Grange, (an abanded school, and by recently it was two years ago, which seemed short for a species with an everlasting lifetime) after his sister took over Stokely Castle, and aimed to "run the streets red with blood".

He was not living a nightmare for fun, though. He dreamt of two men, chasing after his sister - his _extremely_ _sick_ sister nonetheless - he knew they were slayers, he wasn't there but he could smell their blood. The sick twisted smell of repulsion rather than fear, a smell which aims to intimidate vampires, only striving them further to attack, however, the twisted smell brought a passionate taste, anger, rage, fear, disgust, it made the meal so much _better_. Vlad couldn't vouch for it, as he hadn't tasted it. He always remembered what his Uncle Ivan had told him, and he had a rather large supply of soy blood joining his father's collection of rich pure human fear painted in crimson in an encased bottle.

"Run Ingrid, slayers…" The boy muttered in his sleep. "Run!" He said, fangs protruding as his eyes snapped open. He instantly went to sit up, forgetting he no longer owned a bed, and hit his head on the lid of his coffin, groaning in pain afterwards. Only after his head began to pound from the collision, the coffin lid opened, allowing him to flit towards a chair, stretching and lighting a candle using his powers. He stared at a picture that lay on his counter. It was a picture of the Dracula family, His mother, father, himself and Ingrid. He looked out of place, and extremely different from his own looks he had recently adopted. The neon colours were scratched and he lived in dark blues, greys, reds and blacks. He often reminded himself of his old Stokely friend - Robin Branagh, although he was sure the boy had either moved or may have even been killed by Ingrid during her reign over Stokely.

Vlad pulled on his school clothes and heard thunder rumbling - his father was back. After a first few weeks of living there, he had pulled the 'As the chosen one…' card on his father, to persuade him to allow him to reopen Garside as a school. Alex McCauley was the name of the principal, and the Count was quick to hire her. In a few more weeks the school was ready and quickly opened. Vlad had heard that soon there may be a few new students coming to the school, as Miss McCauley had to talk with his father (although never revealing their names, and she claimed it was her duty to keep all personal information private unless it was an emergency). The only reason he was allowed to go was that he needed a 'good education' to be a good Grand High Vampire. "I trust the chosen one slept well." Count Dracula frowned towards his son and heir. After a sigh and telling his father to give it a rest, the elder man continued. "I don't care what you do during the day, but at night you should be hunting with me; two bats out, looking for blood." The phrase made Vlad roll his eyes.

"There is no way I'm ever turning into a bat, it's disgusting, it's not natural." He spat, letting his mind drift off as his father went on about flapping in the moonlight. After the mind wipe, Renfield even began to change, although, for the better or worse - he wasn't entirely sure. Every mention of vampires made him faint, he bathed, which was definitely a good thing. His mind snapped out of his thoughts by his father's shocked look, and a concerned ask of what's wrong.

"Stokely Castle has burnt to the ground." The simple phrase made Vlad jump up faster than a cheetah, instantly running around to stand beside his father and read the newspaper article about their old home. However, that one sentence that stood out could have made his heart stop if it already hadn't. 'There are unconfirmed reports that the eldest daughter, Ingrid, perished in the blaze.' Although he hadn't processed it, he heard Zoltan beside him saying how he was sorry for their loss. "I loved her Zoltan. I knew I didn't always show it, but I loved her. She was the best castle I ever roamed." the Count frowned, as Vlad stared at him in shock and slight disappointment.

"He was talking about Ingrid."

"No, I wasn't." Zoltan's disagreement made Vlad sigh. He began to explain to his father how he had a dream that Ingrid was being chased by slayers, trying to ignore his father's hateful comments towards her, only feeling partial agreement as he brought up how they would both be dust if the battery on the UV cage hadn't run out. Their conversation was cut short by their 'butler' entering, freshly washed, even dressed up in a suit.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What can I get you for breakfast? I have eggs; Scrambled, poached, fried, boiled, Bacon, sausage, mushroom, tomato, kippers, crumpets, muffins, waffles, pancakes, porridge, cornflakes and toast." Renfield said, the tone extremely posh. After hearing the groan escape from his father's lips, he gently apologised, stating he couldn't un-wipe his memory, as the mind wipe was too strong, which his father then entertained himself by making Renfield faint by showing the servant that he was a vampire.

The rest of the morning and the whole school day passed in a blur. All he remembered properly was asking his dad to help him find Ingrid, and after a rather harsh 'no', he attempted to run away and search for Ingrid himself, only then to be caught by Miss McCauley, so here he stood, looking out towards the harsh glare of the moon, being told by Zoltan that he could still find her, but would have to turn into a bat to do so. "Agh! I can do this!" He yelled, irritated with himself as he couldn't do a simple vampire trick such as turning into a bat. After being told to shut up and do it, he didn't notice Renfield enter as he felt his body twisting into shaped, moulding into a much smaller body, with wings. He was a bat. He did it. As he took off, he barely heard Zoltan tell him not to stop flapping, as he headed towards the street where he remembered Ingrid was located in.

As he flew, he realised just how right his father was. There was no feeling better than letting your wings flap free - not that he would ever admit it. He neared the street, and transformed back, as he heard Ingrid hiss to a blonde girl that her brother was here. She stepped out of the car and stood opposite him, as he looked down on her weakened and ill form. She looked over him and called him old, only for him to retort she was sick, however, she hissed at him after he suggested they could protect her from slayers. She threatened him, saying she wasn't afraid to use her fangs on him or anyone. He felt his eyes cover with a shade of black which would be considered closer to Vantablack, as the area around them lit up in a ring of fire. "You'll lose." He growled at her and snapped out of when she called him a show-off. He then found a tracker on her and pulled her to her new 'friend' demanding the blonde half-fang to go to Garside Grange school, and he would meet her there. He felt the power surge through him in anger and disappointment as he attacked the slayers, using his powers to get the message across to not harm his family.

Flying back inside, he saw his dad with crossed arms looking at him. "Look what the bat dragged in." The two continued to argue until Blad snapped at his father to bite him if he wanted him to be so loyal, and guided the girl out to let his father and sister catch up, claiming she should stay for the day, and sent Renfield to get a coffin, before asking him to do his math homework. After shrugging off Erin's question on why Renfield wasn't aware that they were vampires, he asked her to not tell anyone he got Renfield to do his homework.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." She smiled. Although he felt reassured he couldn't help but see her phone light up from the corner of his eye, from a contact he felt a pull of familiarity too, as she received a text from a contact called _'Robin - Vampire boy'_ claiming he was on his way to Garside Grange, to begin school there, yet Vlad assumed it would be far too much of a coincidence to be the same Robin;

Right?

 _ **There's the first chapter done! Sorry, this was so strict to the first episode, I needed it for the plot**_ _ **I'm going with, the rest of the story will mostly drift away from the main story, but will have a lot of**_ _ **references to the series, if you want to request anything specific, PM me or review!**_

 _ **Please R &R, leaving a review mostly gives me the motivation to continue, and I will definitely reply! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin Branagh was not a normal boy. He was constantly reminded of that every day. Back when the boy lived in a small town called Stokely, he had a best friend called Vladimir who was a _real_ vampire. Robin had constantly been bullied for being in love with vampires, finding them interesting and wanted to be one, as he found it so thrilling, so meeting a real vampire was like a miracle for Robin. Robin only had one issue, which was his vampire best friend did not want to become a vampire, and wanted to do anything to stop it from happening.

The two would seem like polar opposites. One loved the dark, wanted to bite people at night, lived in dark colours and thrived on the idea of being a creature of the night, however, the second loved to wear colours so bright they could pass as neon, would miss the sun, hated the 'curse' of vampirism, and found it ridiculous, but they somewhat understood each other, for their differences. Plus they could openly talk about Vlad's vampirism while knowing they weren't going to be abandoned by the other.

Being as close as the two were, you wouldn't be surprised to hear that the boy who was nowhere near popular continued to get bullied, and felt constantly guilty about dragging his new friend into the wrath of the boys and girls who despised him. He would hear the constant nicknames, and although Vlad was never be affected by them, Robin would be affected, knowing his friend could have a normal life if he hadn't snuck into his castle.

Vladimir eventually left, which he knew was to be expected. The first few months after he left were quite a blur, as if he knew something, yet wasn't entirely sure what he was meant to know. The bullies decided to increase the taunting of Robin after Vlad disappeared, blaming the vampire-obsessed boy for being the reason he left, calling him a creep. Kicks, punches, stealing, all other ways to joke about Robin. About two or three months after the disappearance he began to regain his memory, although it all suddenly returned after a very 'kind' conversation with Ingrid.

 _Robin sat close to the entrance of Stokely castle, which he had assumed to be abandoned once the Count and his best friend departed the small town of Stokely, although he seemed to be corrected as he heard a loud scream inside. Stokely had quickly become one of the most dangerous areas, murders randomly popping up, always the same. The bodies would be extremely pale, completely drained of blood with 'puncture' wounds by their neck, sometimes wrist. The news was calling it the 'Stokely Blood-sucking Serial Killer' At first, people were calling him the murderer, saying it would match his "weird and unnatural lifestyle"._

 _His head whipped to the door as it slammed open. The sun had gone down only half an hour earlier, and Ingrid stepped out in her beauty, a man following quickly behind her. "For the last time, I do not know where my useless Wimpire of a brother is, and why do people assume that I will tell them where the so-called 'Chosen One' is?! He can go and sit on a stake for all I care!" She yelled at him, fangs viciously flashing, as he stepped back. He nodded, slightly intimidated by her extreme use of fangs. Robin instantly stood, as Ingrid sniffed the air, smirking. "Dinner delivery? Oh, it's just you." She turned her gaze to him, her fangs low and her eyes a pitch black (much like her reflection, as Vlad once described)  
_

 _Her reflection. He remembered her reflection or, well her lack of a reflection. He remembered she was a vampire. Suddenly, all the memories hit him like a truck. He had stumbled back, as he held his head. "Ingrid? Where's Vlad?" Her face turned to one of disgust._

 _"Am I a parrot?! I do not know where my useless brother is! You, can go and find someone else to tutor, that wimpire has been wanting to get rid of his vampirism since he was born. He's more breather than the one behind you. Branagh, if I knew where my brother was, he would now be a pile of dust on my trophy case along with my pathetic father, but we don't always get what we want, so crawl back to your bedroom where you can sulk about missing your boyfriend." She hissed, turning around, not bothering to say anything else to either of the males and slamming the door shut._

 _On his way home, he was muttering to himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, Vlad was a vampire, and he left after revealing he was the Chosen One. He remembered Ingrid once calling herself Countess Dracula. 'Perhaps that's why they fled?' He thought to himself, but with no proof or any clue, he was left with his imagination. His eyes fixated on the floor as he walking and contemplated things he should have realised months ago, he didn't realise he had bumped into somebody until it was too late._

 _Both bodies crashed into each other, and fell, as Robin snapped out of his Daze. His eyes turned to the girl with blonde hair who he bumped into. "I'm so sorry!" The boy stuttered, looking up at her apologetically, as she smiled warmly. Robin took the moment to get up and offer a hand, which she gratefully took as he helped her up. "I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." He frowned, as she shook her head._

 _"It's no problem, my brother Ryan said that my clumsiness would get me into a mess before the first twenty-four hours of being here." She laughed, dusting herself off. "I'm Erin, by the way, we just moved into the house down there," She pointed towards a cream-ish house, about seven houses down from his own. He knew the woman who used to live there, she would often bake him a cake when he visited, and he wouldn't be so addicted to vampires if it weren't for her. She knew vampires existed, and she had proof, her grandson was bitten, and had to move from Stokely. He remembered once he was staying with her, as he promised he would look after her. It was about four in the morning as he heard tapping on the window. The woman stood, and went downstairs, even though the tapping was so quiet he could barely hear it._

 _He remembered when she opened the door, a boy about the age of seventeen stood on the other side and looked down at his weak, frail body, a hiss escaping his lips before he bared his fangs to the Branagh. Instead of being filled with fear, Robin grinned. "Awesome!" That was his first interaction with a real vampire. However, she was taken to a home, and he hadn't heard from her since._

 _That evening of their unfortunate bumping, Robin talked with Erin, as he walked her home, and Robin's grin widened when she mentioned mythic creatures such as werewolves and vampires, in which Robin had responded with "I've never met one, but my friend always said that werewolves smelt damp, and were incredibly vain." He hadn't even realised he was talking about Vlad until Erin asked what he meant. "I had a friend, who lived in the castle at the top of the hill, he was a vampire, but I was never scared of him, actually, he would have much rather been human. He left with his father once his sister took over though. You and your brother shouldn't be here anyway, I don't know if you've heard, but a lot of people are moving since the death count in Stokely have become so high." Robin explained, making sure not to mention Vlad's name, although he was sure that she wouldn't believe him anyway._

 _Erin nodded. "I understand and believe you, I know a lot of people won't, but I wouldn't think of you as a liar. My brother and I have always had assumptions they exist, but nobody listens to us, so we moved to try something new, but no, we hadn't heard about all of the crime, but at least I made a friend, even in a dangerous place." She smiled._

Robin Branagh was now waiting outside a cafe in the town. He had recently gotten his examination results, and after a lot of studying and revision help from Erin, he managed to get mostly 'A's and was waiting to get into a college. He was also recently told by his friend that Ryan was planning on a move soon, although she wouldn't explain to him the reasoning of their leave. However, he asked her where they were moving to, and she only answered with the truth, where she had absolutely no clue. However, she was pleased to announce that she would most likely be going to Garside Grange, a school she knew for a fact Robin had applied for due to knowing that his family wanted to send him to either a boarding school or one far from Stokely, for safety as well as a decrease in the intense bullying he had been withstanding.

Erin stepped out, holding a coffee for Robin and a hot chocolate for herself, passing over his drink as they began their journey. They had noticed that the crimes dangerously increased, then stopped. It was strange, and Robin knew that the murders were all due to Ingrid. He never had the chance to explain to Erin who Ingrid was, but in Stokely Castle, most of their belongings remained. Robin had shown her all of the nooks and crannies of the castle, from the outline of the Dracula throne, into the kitchen, (where Renfield, unfortunately, left all his ingredients such as; Bat Vomit and Dung Beetles, Worms and Hydroxide with other disgusting ingredients and chemicals, although rare ones had been taken.) He took her up to Ingrid's room, where the purple coffin lay open, whereas the one mirroring hers was closed, with a small pile of ash inside when they opened it for a peek. He assumed it was Will's ashes, but left the topic.

After a bit more walking, he pushed open the creaking and old door to his best friends room. "An absolute mess. Just how he liked it." Robin spoke with a small smile, Erin watching him carefully. He went round and opened the cupboard, revealing light coloured tops, stuff an absolute nerd would wear. "Believe this was a vampire?" He laughed, pointing at a much larger version of the picture missing his bedside table. On the wall hung a great picture of four - Vladimir, Ingrid, their mother and father. The two females and the count easily fit the vampire tradition, however, Vlad did not. "We were very different but got on really well. I miss him." He frowned, looking around.

"Maybe you will find him again in the future?" Erin had suggested, tilting her head. Robin shrugged but reluctantly agreed. They had planned to go back to Erin's, a few hours of studying, then maybe watch a movie before he left. Ian and Paul had tried to tell his parents the only reason he spent so much time with Erin was that of their 'secret love relationship', although that theory was easily closed as the two mutually agreed they did not see each other in that way, adding onto Erin's confession of having a boyfriend. As they neared her house, all current emotions were wiped and replaced with a look of what Robin could only describe as unforgettable fear, however, she seemed much to anxious to bring up the topic, and after she had seen and heard his revelation of his belief in the supernatural, so kept her thoughts to herself.

Unlocking the door, she waited until she called to her brother it was her, and she was coming in, before pushing open the door and stepping into her humble abode, Robin quickly following in tow. He instantly noticed the lack of light. Curtains drawn shut, windows barely open, the only source being the lights and candles, even though some light still shone through.

A boy, slightly taller than Erin came in, wearing clothing that seemed too big, restless eyes and his stomach small, as if he had dropped a mass amount of weight of not being able to get the right nutrition, his skill looking sickly pale - a pale he would be able to pin in an instant. "This may sound wild..." He said slowly, watching the two look over at him. "But, by any chance... is Ryan a vampire?" Robin asked shyly, as Ryan's face turned to one of fear, confirming his assumption. "I won't hurt you! I promise." He assured the scared boy. "Are you... one too?" He asked Erin, as she looked to Ryan, then back to Robin. The both of them knew she would be leaving in the next week, so she had nothing to lose as she meekly nodded.

"A-A half fang, we are going to go to the clan that bit us, too..." She took a breath. "Ask them for help, settling in any way." She said, looking down to the floor. "Neither of us properly turned yet, so we can't do any vampire things, or bare fangs..." She quickly added, almost psychically being aware of what Robin was going to ask her to do.

"Right, Sorry. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, I promise I won't tell the slayers." He laughed, stopping as he saw their fear-stricken faces as they turned to each other. "R-Right, The Van Helsing family, they are slayers, but after Vlad mind-wiped the breath-" He paused, noticing himself slip into the vampiric language he was used to the Dracula clan using. "After he mind-wiped the humans, the Van Helsings completely forgot that they were slayers, just don't show fangs around them, they may remember, like I did when I saw Ingrid's fangs." He quickly explained, which gave the two of them relief.

"Would you happen to know where Ingrid Dracula went to?" Ryan asked, sitting down, as Erin gave him a small test tube, a liquid inside of it, whispering to him as Ryan downed the substance.

Robin could only shake his head. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew, but I don't. She never really liked me much."

Hours had passed, as Robin spoke to the two, giving them tips on being a vampire. By the end, they were so surprised that he was so skilled in the knowledge of vampirism, they were confused on whether he was one or not, especially when he revealed he got a higher score in a vampiric test then the Chosen One himself. He was relieved they knew enough that he didn't have to explain the Chosen One business. By the time he had given them enough information to carry on, he realised he was already late, as he ran out, sprinting home while knowing he was due to receive a rant from his Ma for not being home on time, unable to hear Erin whispering after his disappearance telling Ryan that "Soon, the Dracula's will be dust and your curse will be lifted, I promise it won't be long now."

Much like he expected, he was given a rather long lecture, which lasted a full duration of another two hours, only which afterwards he went to his room to play video games. A letter lay dormant on his bed, from Garside Grange Independent Day School, which he managed to put aside until the morning.

It seemed almost imaginary, as he woke a few mornings later, barely remembering what took place the nights before. He glanced at his phone to check the time, to see a rather large message from Erin, sent two days previously.

 ** _From: Erin :)_**

 ** _Hey Vampire Boy! I wish I could have gone to see you, or told you before you left yesterday, but the transformations for Ryan and I are getting extremely close, and we have to leave early, otherwise, we may endanger you and we need to find the clan who turned us before we become dust. You've been a really good friend and help, and you've shown me that there is always light, even in the darkest of places, I had a conversation with your Mum while you were doing shopping (two days ago, where I helped her clean the kitchen in the time it took you to pick up ingredients for a cake) and she told me how you got into Garside._**

His eyes shot up to the letter, grabbing it and ripping the envelope open, taking the letter and scanning the contents, from Alexandra McCauley, congratulating him on doing so well, and how they were honoured to have him as a student in their new year. He smiled joyfully, a small tear falling from his joy as he went back to the text.

 _ **There are no words to explain how proud I am of you, and I'm glad to know that I'll be seeing you there for whenever you join the new year if you choose to go. I know my leave may be upsetting, but think of this as a small holiday, in which you'll be joining in a few months. I hope to see you soon, and things will be much better then, but Au Reviour for now, try not to burn in the sunlight!**_

 _ **~You're favourite Half-fang**_

The joy had instantly left his face as he took in the information. His second best friend had moved away, and he never got to say goodbye. He knew he was going to see her in less than a month, but it still hurt to know he missed that opportunity once again. However, he instantly got to his wardrobe, pulling out a suitcase and beginning to pack, instantly shoving clothes, art supplies and all sorts inside, making sure he didn't miss a single thing he would need, shoving the suitcase under his bed, telling his family that he would be going to Garside, and staying in one of the complexes that they allowed certain students to stay in, due to living so far, and he would visit home during the holidays.

Time flew as he neared the day he would see his friend again and start Garside Grange, and as he left and boarded the train that would take him to his new home. He sent a small message towards his friend, which he hoped would mean more than just words, considering he would be hoping to see her once again and be reunited with someone he could trust. The message was only 10 words long but meant 10 essays to both of them.

 ** _" From: Robin - Vampire Boy :P_**

 ** _I'm on my way to Garside Grange, See you there!"_**

 ** _Right, so there is the second chapter! Updates most likely won't be this regular, but I've been on a stream of ideas for this story so I couldn't help but release this, when I was actually going to do it this Sunday, I'm not sure. I might post again on Sunday if I'm on another roll, but if not it will be sometime next week._**

 _ **Please R &R, leaving a review mostly gives me the motivation to continue, and I will definitely reply! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
